


Old Stone

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Filk, Gen, SPN - Freeform, Team Free Will, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess it's sort of a tribute to the Road So Far, from the P.O.V. of nearly all of them, especially Team Free Will.  Almost like a broken anthem, if such a thing existed/made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Stone

A million voices cry the revelation that we bear,  
And I will know this recitation in the echo on the air.  
You will carry your own sins, and I, I drown in mine,   
But we can't stop  
'Til the mountain top  
Plateaus this steep incline. 

 

We suffer for the sins of Sisyphus,  
And are bound to the same lot, all of us.   
Maybe it's just me.   
We'll see,  
We'll see, we will, when   
The old stone comes down on us, again.

Keep pushing  
This boulder.  
Fair's in the eye of  
The beholder.  
Keep pushing.  
Higher. Higher.   
Never rest  
The bones that tire.

 

A million times one becomes the revelation that we bear,  
And I will know this recitation in the echo on the air.  
We roll the sins of our histories, Gods, and malcontents,   
And we can't stop  
'Til the mountain top  
Finally relents. 

 

We suffer for the sins of Sisyphus,  
And we're crushed down under the weight of this.  
Maybe it's just me.   
I'll see,  
I'll see, I will, when   
The old stone comes down on me, again.

Keep pushing  
This boulder.  
Weary, worn,  
And feeling older.  
Keep pushing.  
No wait, no wonder.  
One slip, and it'll  
Crush you under.

Cracking skin...   
Cold bone.  
Crushed under the  
Old stone.


End file.
